Affection for Another
by Firefly Of Death1
Summary: Michiru taken for granted? Haruka's car stolen? A crazy mix-up that involes a running Haruka, a crying Michiru, and a very bad note. What happens between them? You find out. Please R


The Outer Oasis Series  
Firefly of Death  
Fanfiction  
"Affection for Another"   
  
Disclaimer: Merry Christmas! It is the fact I don't own these characters, but doesn't everyone deserve some Christmas joy?   
  
"Affection for Another"   
  
..........................................................................................................................................  
  
A lost Michiru?  
Haruka's heart stolen?  
Just when you think love couldn't get any better, it gets worse.  
  
..........................................................................................................................................  
  
Haruka's hands dangled off the faded white piece of paper. Even though she had read the unforgotten words a thousand times, she continued to examine it as if she read the note for the first time. All those years of love just...disappeared? Just like that? It seemed so clear to her now.  
  
|   
..........................................................................................................................................  
  
As school began the next warm morning, Haruka walked blissfully with Michiru to class.  
  
"Oh! Look, Haruka!" Michiru pointed out on the bulletin board.  
  
There appeared to be a tangerine colored paper, with the words "DANCE" printed in thick, bold letters. Michiru got excited, and Haruka smiled. A few more people came over to see what all the commotion was about.   
  
"Ruka, will you go to the dance with me ?" Michi asked as if Haruka would say no.   
  
Suddenly a thin, tall, girl with long, beautiful, blonde hair came runningup to Haruka, and nudged in the middle of Ruka and Michi.   
  
"Ooh, excuse me!" the girl blurted out. "I didn't mean to do that."  
  
"It's okay." Michi replied with a soft smile.   
  
"Uh...I wasn't taking to you, little girl." the girl turned around in Michiru's direction. "I was talking to Haruka."   
  
Haruka just stared with wide, transfixed eyes as the two began to argue.  
  
"Well, I was just trying to be polite." Michelle said  
  
"Well, you've been polite enough." the girl said back "Come here Haruka."  
  
The attractive, yet +snooty girl turned to Haruka, looked in to her eyes, and gave Haruka a big kiss. Haruka just stood there with her mouth open. How could that girl do that? Everyone knew that Michi and Ruka were together forever.   
  
"There!" the girl replied and smiled. "Did you like that Ruka?"  
  
"Who? Who are you?" Michi said in grief.  
  
"I'm your worst nightmare," the girl said "but you can call me Kame, Ruka-chan."  
  
"I knew you always liked me, Ruka. It was just like you to be shy." Kame said "Waikeen told me all about, how you adore me. So I thought I'd ask you to the dance."  
  
"Why I ought-a" Michiru started.  
  
"You ought-a what?" Kame said. "Oh Love, pick me up at 8:00?"  
  
"Who's Waikeen?" Haruka asked  
  
"You'll find out at the dance." Kame replied.   
  
Kame wrote her phone number and address on Haruka's hand with a blue-ink pen.  
  
"Bye, Haruka." Kame said she blew her a kiss.  
  
..........................................................................................................................................  
  
Michiru was very quiet as she walked home with Haruka. She held her books close to her chest. Michiru looked as if she was going to cry a river of tears. Michi got the feeling of hate, misery, and sadness building up.   
  
"How could you do this to me??!!" Michi finally spoke.  
  
"Michi-koi, I promise! I didn't do or say anything." Haruka tried to apologize. "I didn't even know Kame, honest!"  
  
"You must now her! The world must mow Kame, now!" Michi screamed.  
  
"I swear! Don't you trust me, Michiru? Don't you love me?" Haruka replied.  
  
"You told me you'd never love another. You've been lying, haven't you? So this has been just a big joke to you, huh? I'm never speaking to you again, Haruka Tenou. Mark my words. Never!!" Michi yelled, dropped her books, and ran like she never ran before.  
  
"Michiru, wait!" Haruka tried to catch up her, but it was too late.  
  
Michiru ran all the way home, tears streaming down her cheeks. When she got home, Hotaru was sleeping on the couch, and Setsuna was in the kitchen drinking some fresh, hot, green tea.   
Michi dashed up the wooden, careened staircase.   
  
Setsuna ran after her. Upstairs, Michi pulled out a large suitcase with shiny, brass buckles.  
She continued to pack clothes and some last-minute accessories. Setsuna looked at her in fear and worry.  
  
"What's wrong? What happened? Why are you packing?" Suna cried out.  
  
Michiru didn't speak, she did what she had to do and she did fast. Michi found an old piece of white paper lying around and she wrote Haruka a final notice:  
  
"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
(Haruka, I thought what we had was special, but now I see the truth. Our love has died. Forever shall I hold your lasting memory in my heart which will now, burn inside of me forever.  
Love, Michi-koi)  
  
"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
  
Michi picked up the suitcase, grabbed Ruka's keys, and drifted out the nearest door. The milky white sky had instantly turned to a black pool of death. She swam out of the door trudging the suitcase along with her. Haruka, with her broad legs finally caught up to her. Michi got in in Ruka's car and zoomed off.  
  
"Huh?? Dammit!!! She took my car!!!!" Ruka shouted.  
  
Ruka panicked. She didn't know what to do. Ruka ran after the speeding vehicle.   
  
"Must catch car...Must reach Michiru!" Ruka called out. Haruka was running out of breath. She stopped. She had to go back and realize...she's gone. Haruka walked back to her house crying and yet still out of breath.  
  
Ruka got in the house. She walked right past Suna and Hotaru, not saying a somber word to either of them. She scampered to her room and locked the door shut. She looked around. Everything was happing so fast. Haruka found the note Michi wrote. She read it and read it again. She couldn't believe this was happening. She didn't even do anything!   
  
Haruka's hands dangled off the faded white piece of paper. Even though she had read the unforgotten words a thousand times, she continued to examine it as if she read the note for the first time. All those years of love just...disappeared? Just like that?   
  
___________________________________________END________________________________________________  
  
  
Firefly of Death...................R&R please. ^___O 


End file.
